emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5178/5179 (25th December 2008)
Plot Victoria shares a Christmas kiss with Daz and Val is horrified when she catches them. Daz claims it's Victoria's fault and Victoria is heartbroken. Victoria follows the teens to Home Farm's frozen lake to drown her sorrows, but when she drunkenly slides on the ice it cracks and she plunges into the freezing water. Victoria desperately grabs at a hand but realises with horror that it's lifeless, before Daz drags her out unconscious. Nicola encourages the villagers to stage a sit-in at the church after Ashley gives his final sermon. Val sends Eric and David off to a fake meeting with the Bishop but they realise they've been stitched up when they see a TV camera crew heading to the church. Eric is painted as a Scrooge on the local news and feels forced to withdraw his offer to buy the church. Jasmine is furious when she discovers that Eli and Debbie have kept the money from Shane's flat and makes them burn it. Debbie is gutted to see her future income go up in smoke. Later, Laurel asks Jasmine about her recent chat with Drake, but Jasmine manages to deal with her. Also, Edna ends up spending Christmas with the Kings after Lily snubs her. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Billy Harrower (uncredited) *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell'' (uncredited)'' *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Carl King - Tom Lister *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast *John McNally - Steven Farebrother *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Craig Brady - Michael Burgeon-Syers Locations *Home Farm - Lake and woodland *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room and kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Church Lane Notes *This special Christmas Day episode was broadcast at 6.00pm. *In a similar vain to the 2006 Christmas episode, the theme tune is reworked in a Christmas-themed arrangement. *The Christmas Carol Oh Holy Night (covered by the group The Choirboys) is used as incidental music during the episode's ending montage, with Daz trying to revive Victoria, the Dingles (and Diane Sugden) asleep as Shadrach eats the turkey, Debbie and Jasmine giving each other Christmas presents, ending with Daz and Victoria being taken away in an ambulance. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *This episode contains a reference to Episode 3259 (4th September 2002), when Laurel Thomas arrived in The Woolpack dressed as a bee. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,060,000 viewers (47th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns